Origins
by ErmengardeSecret
Summary: L's past up until he came to Wammy's House.


Author's Note: I started to write this basically just for myself so that I could work out L's past in preparation for later content I might write in my other fanfic 'Irrefutable Connection.'

This is therefore written almost entirely factually, like a case file or a report although I've tried to make it interesting to read. The main things I was trying to focus on when putting together a past for L concerning his parents was firstly his nationality; which is supposed to be apparently a mixture of Japanese, Russian and English. (There is also supposed to be some Italian or french but I've decided that wasn't going to fit so if that is in there it's a generation above on Carmella's side.)

The second thing I was considering when writing this was the matter of L's name, which is incomplete whether you take it to be 'L Lawliet' or just 'Lawliet' as I have done. I wanted to think about how he could end up with just that as his name

I thought while I was writing it that it was a little extraordinary although upon reflection it doesn't seam that extreme on the whole. For one thing L is completely shielded from the death of his parents rather than traumatising present as most people like to speculate.

Anyway I want very very very much to know what people think! So please review!

* * *

Lawliet's mother was called Carmella Kovena and she was half-Russian and half English. Carmella lived for most of her life in England however moved to Russia with her mother when she was sixteen and her parents divorced. Although she remained in Russia following this for the majority of her life she did move out of her mother's home the following year and lost contact with her completely.

Lawliet's father was Japanese and his name was Tadaaki Yasuda. He was a hugely successful businessman with several huge companies. However he also had connections with the Yakuza and other criminal organizations. Carmella Kovena worked for a Russian company and she met Tadaaki Yasuda when he was meeting with the company to discuss a merger. Carmella Kovena was not a businesswoman, she was simply working as a secretary and met Tadaaki Yasuda purely by chance. She soon however formed a relationship with him and six months later she quit her job and moved to Japan where she lived for just over two years. During this time she took no new job and was supported entirely by his extensive finances. She lived in a luxury apartment that he had bought for her and lived off of an allowance that he gave her.

On the third of January, 1980 Tadaaki Yasuda committed suicide. Carmella Kovena stayed in Japan to attend the funeral and then left the week following it, returning to Russia. No one knew at this time, or indeed did ever discover, that she was pregnant.

Lawliet was born in Russia where he lived with his mother for the first four years of his life. His birth was never registered and he virtually never left the large apartment that Carmella Kovena had purchased in Moscow.

Carmella Kovena would sometimes travel to both Japan and England for short periods of time, usually spanning a period of two or three weeks, and during this time Lawliet was cared for by a woman named Polina Gavrik with whom Carmella Kovena had an agreement. Carmella Kovena had found Polina Gavrik from a childcare agency and paid her a considerable degree of money to take care of Lawliet when necessary and keep both the employment and the child's existence secret.

When Lawliet was four years old Carmella Kovena took him to St Monica's College, an exclusive catholic boarding school in England. She paid them a great amount of money to take him without any references or documentation and for them to keep quiet about both this deal and the circumstances under which he had arrived there. Lawliet never saw her again following this and the school never had any contact with her ever again. He was known there as only 'Lawliet' and stayed there for nearly four years. During which time it became evident that he was extremely gifted. Once a month the school usually received funds from Lawliet's mother, In cash, which generously covered both Lawliet's tuition and expenses, as well as good deal extra 'compensation.' However these payments ceased upon the third year of Lawliet's residence there and were never resumed.

One year following this the school decided that another place should be found for Lawliet. His academic achievement was very high however it was considered that it was not appropriate for the school to keep him when they no longer had any contact with his mother. They agreed that he needed to be in some kind of care, at least outiside of term time.

Looking into the possibilities they came across an institution which specialised in intellectually-gifted children. After some extensive testing Lawliet was taken to Wammy's house. No one from the school ever spoke about his existence again and all records of his time there were destroyed.

Lawliet never told anyone about his past, except Quillsh Wammy, just once in confidence when he was first taken into Wammy's house. He was able to remember quite a lot about his mother and the events that had brought him to this place.

Quillsh Wammy acted upon what information that Lawliet had given him and was able to discover most of the facts about what had happened to Lawliet's parents. He found that the cause of Tadaaki Yasuda's death was uncertain and it was believed that he may have been murdered. Some of his past associates were now in prison and they disclosed that Tadaaki Yasuda had suspected that his life was in danger. The man had acquired a lot of enemies in the course of his unclean career.

Wammy also discovered that Tadaaki Yasuda had secretly left Carmella Kovena in charge of a great deal of money, most within English bank accounts, which amounted to over eight million pounds. Carmella Kovena was the only one who had known about this money and had access to it. Wammy discovered that Carmella Kovena was also now dead. She had definitely been murdered and two men had been prosecuted for her death and were now serving life imprisonment. However he could not discover what had happened to all the money she had been left.

He told this information only to Lawliet and just once. Lawliet sat quietly when all this was related to him. Quillsh Wammy gave him all the evidence and facts that he had obtained and Lawliet had sat and nodded with care and attention. When he was told that his mother was dead he had simply remarked,

"I thought so."

* * *

I have to say I cringed a little when I wrote the words 'exclusive catholic boarding school' but I couldn't think of any other way to put it and I felt it was important that it was religious as the images of stained glass windows and ringing bells are such a big thing in L's dying flashbacks; I wanted those images to be there in his past.

Anyway I hope that this satisfied everyone imagination! I did enjoy imagining all these things that happened to L. I might write out his experiences as a proper story at some point in the future, I couldn't help imagining it; his house when he was growing up, when he said goodbye to his mother at St. Monica's, when he was tested by and taken away by Watari to Wammy's house. But I think I'd have to wait until I _finally_manage to get a hold of a copy of 'Another note' because apparently that has a lot of information about how Wammy's house works.

I also have an idea that when he was older L decided to go and investigate the respective deaths of his parents and find out more about them. The main thing would be that he would discover that his father was also incredibly intelligent and that he did indeed commit suicide but by doing so he escaped murder and managed to hide all his money. He left L's mother a great deal of instructions and information and L discovers that it was in accordance with his father's plan that she went on those trips when he was young. He also discovers clues and instructions that his mother didn't follow and he himself looks into them and finds out much more. Eventually I thought he would find out what happened to the eight million pounds that his mother had owned and recover both it and a further two million. The money's not what's important to him though, the main thing of the story is that he's be following all these clues left by his father and he'd be relating to and understanding him. It would be so awesome! But unfortunately it would be so complicated that I don't think I could manage it! "


End file.
